Violent Tendency
by Heatman1991
Summary: They meet under an odd circumstance, now the violent one still wants to rampage. Redid it for storyline correction.


When making this fic, I felt like I made Juri really OCC but hopefully you'll like this fic, maybe.

I redid some points of the story cause i noticed some things that we're clashing, I always like to stick with the main story.

XXX

Juri POV

Being a leader wasn't what it cut out to be. Especially if it didn't help to hunt down some other organization. All the guys we're useless. Besides, too much damn paperwork, not my type of job. Dunno how Seth was able to handle all this shit. So I'm out of S.I.N. and just traveling to hunt down Bison.

But damn it all, I can't do anything until Shadaloo does something. There hasn't been any type of movement mentioned anywhere on the news. It's like they disappeared to the moon or something. The group is merely biding their time and just waiting to cause trouble. But when they do, I'll be there to join them and destroy them.

Well that isn't happening now, so I'm in France, waiting for any info regarding those bastards. I decided not to stick out so much in France since I want to be in the down low when I heard that two angry women want my head and are looking for me every where. As much as I love a good fight, I gotta say, they're good. If I lose they'll capture me and stuff. Can't have that until I deal with Bison.

So to replace my usual outfit, I'm wearing a plain white halter top, a pair of jeans, and white shoes I stole from someones luggage before I got to the airport. Which I also decided that I should let down my hair, as my hairdo also gets stares.

Why France? I overheard some people at Korea that its a "lively and beautiful place" and they wanted to go there for vacation. Since I really never been there before and I felt like in a traveling mood, I got the first ticket there. Well, last time I listen to people. Place here is a dump, there's dog shit everywhere I go, barely anything to do, and the entertainment sucks here. Well, that's probably because I'm in some backwater town. It may look modern, but there's barely anything to do here. It's pissing me off! Maybe I should have gone to Paris.

I wasn't aware of my surroundings so I bumped into a guy. He's a good few centimeters taller and definitely bigger than me. He's a ginger, his wavy hair is kinda short, beady yellow eyes, rugged complexion. He looks like he's in good shape, lively too. He's shouting at me with some gibberish French I can't understand, probably telling me to apologize or something. Well I haven't had any fun while I was here, so I put down my duffel bag that had my usual clothes, as I flicked my middle finger at him, and by the looks of things, that got him going.

He threw a punch at my face, but it was soooooooo slow. So I just leaned to my right just to dodge it by minimal means. He kept throwing me punches and kicks which I just swayed left and right and ducked here and there, while the whole time he was spewing the same gibberish French out of his mouth.

This was getting boring and he's starting to get annoying with his shouting so I just kicked him at the side of his face. It rocked him and I decided to end it by bringing my leg way up to the sky and bringing it down onto his head. He falls face down onto the concrete floor. He's out of it all right.

Through all this commotion, townspeople we're yelling and hiding and the like. I was about to shut them all up until some police officers came. All of them had their nightsticks ready to go at me. But I can see the fear in the eyes of these policemen. Hah! This could be fun, but I should probably think of a way to get out when things start to get boring.

They were about to charge until somebody stopped them, shouted something in French getting our attention. Damn it, who the hell is trying to stop my entertainment!

He looks kinda awkward with the blue gi top, spandex shorts, and sneakers. He's looks like he's about twenty centimeters taller than me, blond hair in a crew cut fashion, and has a hue of blue in his eyes. I've noticed he's got a lot of scars all over the visible places you see on his fair skin. He's talking to the tallest one of all the police officers, which they're almost the same height. The one that interrupted is talking calmly while the officer is talking heatedly. Makes me wonder what they're talking about, cause really, they're pissing me off.

Though, I recognized the guy that interrupted as he was in the tournament that Seth was holding before he died. That's Abel if i remember correctly, a failed attempt to create Seth, dubbed him "The imperfect one that fled". Hah, well if he was imperfect, how did he take out the other Seth robot? No matter, he doesn't know who I am, I'm pretty sure, so I'm in the clear of the ladies trying to go after me. But, wait...

I smile to myself... I just realized something, what if Bison is looking for him? He needs another body, so what if he's looking for this guy? This guy was linked to Seth, maybe he's linked with Bison? Maybe Bison needs him for some dastardly plan. Maybe that's why there hasn't been any activity by those bastards. Mmmmm, things are looking good for me now. Even though its a long-shot, its all I have.

Abel POV

I feel the morning breeze as I jog through the streets of this quiet commune, Colmar. It's good that they let me off work today. Saying they had enough people and they told that I worked so hard that I deserve a break. Very nice of them I must say. So now I'm taking this chance to do some errands.

It's been a few months since the tournament, more questions have appeared during my search of who I am. But for now I'm just going to stay here and live before I go back onto the journey to figure out who I am. Though the tournament was quite the journey itself as I met and fought many people throughout the world. It felt such a great honor to fight such a great martial artist like Fei-Long or the Red Cyclone himself, Zangief.

I jog towards one of my destinations, a pet store. I have run out of food for Nameless, a growing puppy that I decided to take care of. He was all by himself in the rain when I found him during one of my walks. But now he and I are not alone anymore, as he has been a great companion these past months.

The pet store is a few more blocks down until I heard a male voice saying very inappropriate things in French, along with shifts of movement as if there was fighting. I was curious as to what's going on so I decided to change my route and follow the noises.

As I arrived, people were running away, and police were coming in. I see an Asian woman standing over a facedown man, he looks like Moltov, a hot-blooded local that gets angry really easily that I know. Every where he goes he always gets into some kind of trouble, which he handles really well; but not this time by the looks of things. The Asian woman is in a fighting stance, but its an odd stance, looking very unbalanced. Standing on one leg, with her other tucked in front of her while her arms are poised. While the police are in front of her, nightsticks in hand, but all look reluctant on wanting to go forward.

The Asian woman has black hair that goes to her shoulders on the back, while her bangs are evenly cut above her thin eye lashes, she has locks of hair out side of her bangs that frame her face quite... nicely, soft facial features of like any other woman, except for her eyes. Her eyes stand out then any other part of her body, as if glaring at anything, along with an unusual color of purple, contacts maybe? She's wearing a white tank top of sorts that shows a bit too much of her if you ask me, a pair of jeans, and shoes with no socks. She looks familiar, but I don't recognize her.

She looks quite the fighter. Her whole body is slender, but they do show the toneness of working out. Unlike Chun-Li that has legs that show strength that could crush boulders. But I'm not saying its a bad thing, I'm just comparing, no meaning behind it, I swear!

I see that the police were about to go after her, which I don't think its a good idea. They may have numbers but I get a cold feeling from her, it's hard to explain, but all I know is that it's a negative feeling and I don't like it. I mean, she beat Moltov, he's a tough fighter to take on. I sometimes have trouble against him. If she can handle him, she probably can handle a group of police officers that probably have no hand to hand combat experience.

"Wait!"

Everybody looked at me, even the Asian woman. I ran up to the leader, which happened to be Pierre, my neighbor who helped take care of Nameless when I left for the tournament.

"Wait? What do you mean 'wait' she a danger to the community Abel! We must stop her before she goes berserk on our commune." He said quite lividly.

"No you don't understand Pierre, she looks dangerous, you do not want to fight her. If she took down Moltov just think what she can do to you all. And you know as I do that Moltov can match up to me kind of well. Pierre, let me fight her, I'll make sure she won't cause anymore trouble." I pleaded, I did not want to see anybody else hurt. He knows I'm a fighter too, as we sparred a couple times with each other. He knows what I'm capable of.

He sighs and he puts his hand on his face. He's silent for a few seconds then spoke, "Man I know I'm going to get in so much trouble for this. Do what you can Abel. Everybody! Get back to the station! Leave it to Abel." I felt relieved as he as he walked away and the rest of the police officers walked off to follow him and/or carried Moltov with them, I saw that some had faces of gratitude towards me, some even patted my back for good luck. Good thing everybody knows who I am, put their trust in me, and supports me.

Before I fight I want to ask some questions so I can get the whole story, I don't want to fight for no reason after all.

"Can you speak English?" I said in a calm voice.

"Yea, so what?" She said offhandedly, as she stands down from her stance. No accent what-so-ever. She's quite the bilingual speaker, though I'm not liking her tone of voice.

"Why did you beat up that man?" I asked.

Then she laughs, she laughs as if taunting me. Wanting me to get angry. And it's working.

"Why do you want to know, Abel. Beat me, and maybe I'll tell you." She says as she gives that chilling smile as she gets into that same stance from before.

Wait. Did... she say my name? She knows me? I've never met or seen her before. But is it... possible that I knew her before my memories erased? Well, questions aside, I can settle this later if i win. This could be a good gauge to see if I'm still in fighting shape, since I haven't been fighting in tournaments for awhile. Well hopefully...

"Well, then. Let's begin." I said as I checked my sneakers are tied. Then I went to my own stance, facing the Asian woman.

We both dashed into each other. I send her a right palm, she blocks it with her lifted leg. As she uses the momentum of my attack as she turns and sends me a high roundhouse to my left. I effectively duck and noticed that I was behind a lamp post as I heard a dull thud. Everything slowed down around me as I view the lamp post. There was a dent right where her leg is. Well she sure shows the same strength and speed like Chun-li in terms of kicks, but she lacks control. I must be wary of this.

Then everything sped back up and noticed her leg above me twisted and rose then came down quickly as an axe kick came down to my face. I blocked as I make a cross with my arms and pushed to make her off balanced. It works as she loses her balance, then I send a forward kick to her stomach, dashed in, and I successfully grabbed her arm and swung her around above my head and threw her to the ground roughly.

She gets up from that and again sends that same chilling smile towards as her eyes focus unto me. "This IS going to be fun, you're good." She says as she licks her lips, as if she were going to eat me. Is she a cannibal?

I decide to push that thought away as she jumps high and dives towards me quite fast with her right leg out first. It caught me by surprised and I wasn't able to raise my arms in time to block as her attack connects, but she wasn't done. As it connects, still in the air, she sends a side kick with her left, side kicks with her right and turn kick with her left, making me fly back from the impact of the kick.

I quickly recover and I see her do the same dive kick again. But I'm prepared this time. When she came into range I sidestepped, grabbed her, and threw her down to the ground opposite of where I faced.

She recovers and she glares at me, unamused of what happened. "You sure like to grab me. You trying to grope me aren't ya?" She smiles but this one is more of humor. I roll my eyes, but I know I feel warmth in the cheeks at her comment.

Juri POV

He's so fun to tease! Look at him blush! This is gonna be a fun fight, I just know it! He's kinda cute now that I get a good look at him, even though Seth was as ugly as Bison. Dunno, how to explain it since Seth and this guy do look kinda alike. I just shrug that thought off as I dashed in and spun vertically like a pinwheel to send multiple kicks to him. All of them connect and he went flying away, where he lands roughly on the ground. Sometimes I don't even know my own strength.

As he got up slowly I decided to taunt him by teasing him more. I moved my body smoothly, swaying back and forth while I put my hands to the back of my neck. "Go on... attack me where ever you want." I said in my most silky voice. It works as I get another blush from him, ahhhh so fun!

I taunt him more as I bend down and I finger him towards me. I think that got his attention as he sends a right elbow. Wrong move for him! I dashed behind before he hit me, then I sent him a rising kick to the face and focused my ki to my other leg and roundhoused, sending a dark purple crescent projectile towards him, hitting him in the process.

He recovered faster than I thought and he sent that same right elbow he did last time and it hit me. I'm dazed from it and out of emergency decided to go offensive and as I tried to jab. But he ducked and sweeped my standing leg, which put me off balanced, I didn't recover quickly enough, as he grabbed my legs and pulled them towards him as he flipped me off the ground.

That tricky bastard, I guess I should stop toying around now, even though I'm having a blast. As much as I like a good fight, if I lose I'm screwed, so instead of prolonging the fight, I got to end it soon. When I got up, I activated the Feng Shui Engine in my left eye. I lick my lips as I imagine the impending doom I'm going to cause him now. By the looks of things, it looks like I spooked him as he starts to back away slowly. Good.

I start to go in and I send him with everything I got before the engine depletes. Since it's a dang prototype, it doesn't last that long and takes time to recharge to use it again. This guy had some balls though, because he tried to counter me at some points where I stopped. Hmmm, he sure knows how to fight, but I'm not worried.

After I did a rising kick to gauge the distance between us. The frenchie bent down as if he was about to go race around a track. So I sent him my ki attack, but he took it full force and my mind stopped when he charged really fast towards me. I didn't react fast enough as he picked me up on his shoulders, fireman style. Then everything was getting blurry as he spun around really fast and launched me into the air. By the time I went back to my senses, I started to fall and he met me half way to grab me and put his knee to my stomach, knocking the wind out of me. He still held onto me as we reached the ground, where he tumbled digging the knee to my stomach more with every rotation and then launched me towards a wall where pain exploded through my whole body.

That bastard, he got me good. Feels like i'm about to black out, I tried to get back up but I just went back down. Damn this damn frenchie. But I'll make use of the last bits of my stamina as I shout to him "I'll have my revenge!". I want him to remember me, and I'll make sure that I'll pay him back for this embarrassment. Though before I see next to nothing, I hear him say, "I'm sorry." Bah, whatever.

XXX

Hopefully I kept them in character, but I found it hard cause there isn't enough to go with, except for that anime but I didn't watch it, so all I can go for is quotes, prologues, and endings.

Yea you can see I put hints between the two, because I can see this happening, but not really.

Of course, I love to reference, and I tried to put as many references to the game as I can into this story.

Gimmie some feed back, tell me why you liked/hate it.

Hope ya'll enjoyed this one.


End file.
